


Becoming An Amazon

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's more than one downside to falling in the Spring of Drowned Amazon. Like the discovery that submitting to a man who beats you in a fight isn't just cultural. But now that it's happened, is there anything Ranma can do about it? Beyond feeling her body go weak at the knees whenever she sees Ryoga?
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Becoming An Amazon**

  
“Oh no,” Ranma moaned as a bucket of cold water landed on him. Instantly, he felt himself shrinking and changing, swelling in some places and deflating in others. And to add insult to injury, the bucket bounced off the back of her head. “Ow,” she added flatly.  
  
Ranma turned around, already _knowing_ who was going to be there. Who else could it possibly be?  
  
And sure enough, there was Ryoga, smirking at her and running his eyes over her wet body and soaked clothes. There was _lust_ in his eyes as he stared and Ranma couldn’t stop herself from glancing down at his crotch, where she could see a steadily growing bulge. She swallowed heavily and tried to make herself take a step back.  
  
She just _couldn’t_. Her stupid body was betraying her, just like it always did around Ryoga. She could already feel her nipples starting to get hard and her pussy was getting warm as she stared upwards at the confident, smirking expression on Ryoga’s face as he looked down at her.  
  
How had he even managed to find her, anyway? The last time they had… met, three days ago, Ranma had managed to lure him onto a high-speed express to Osaka before slipping off. That should have taken Ryoga a _year_ to come back from that!  
  
But here he was, in the middle of the (thankfully empty) school hallway. Ranma swallowed as she stared at him and as he leered back at her.  
  
For once in her life, Ranma was willing to admit that she shouldn’t have gotten into a fight. Not with Ryoga, at least. Not in her girl body. Because the way that had ended up…  
  
Ranma had always thought that Shampoo’s talk about having to marry the man who had defeated her had just been talk. That it hadn’t _meant_ anything. But that day, one month ago, when Ryoga had finally knocked her down, unambiguously beating her in a fair fight… Maybe nothing would have happened if Ranma’s shirt hadn’t been torn off on a branch while the fight had been going on.  
  
But it had been and Ranma had been left flat on her back, topless, staring up at Ryoga as she fought for breath, her chest rising and falling as she looked up at her rival. And as Ryoga had looked down at her as well.  
  
Ranma hadn’t been expecting for Ryoga to… she still wasn’t sure if it had been rape or sex. She certainly hadn’t been expecting it to feel so good. But it _had_ , it had felt better than Ranma could possibly have expected and ever since then, there was nothing she could _do_ to Ryoga. _He_ could fight Ryoga, but the slightest hint of cold water would make Ranma’s body soft and weak and _willing_ , no matter what her mind thought.  
  
It was awful and it was amazing. The sex was… Ranma just didn’t have words for the shame and the enjoyment that would flood her body when Ryoga used her. She hated that he was doing this to her and she loved the feeling of having her pussy getting spread open by his cock. Ranma hated that Ryoga obviously didn’t see her as a rival anymore and she loved the taste of his semen on her tongue.  
  
“Co-come on, Ryoga,” Ranma said, taking up a martial arts position. “You here for another rematch? I’ll give you a damn good thrashing.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Ryoga said casually, with a bit of a sneer as he walked up to Ranma. “You’re not going to do anything but fuck me, are you?”  
  
Ranma opened her mouth to deny that in the most vehement terms possible. Before she could actually say anything, though, Ryoga reached out and grabbed her breast. She _moaned_ as he squeezed down on it, his fingers working through the red shirt to play with Ranma’s large, sensitive breast.  
  
Ranma’s arousal suddenly skyrocketed, soaring upwards and making her entire body shake as she got tremendously turned on. She still tried to fight it, to deny what she was feeling. But her mind wasn’t as strong as her body. The things she was feeling, Ranma knew that there could only be one possible outcome to all of it, no matter how much she tried to deny and to fight it.  
  
She shook her head back and forth, trying to keep her mind clear as she felt Ryoga’s kneading her boob. But Ranma just couldn’t manage it. Even as she thought about how much she hated Ryoga and hated this situation, she could feel the arousal growing and growing inside of her, to a level where she just couldn’t _do_ anything.  
  
“Come on, slut,” Ryoga said, looking around. “It’s time to fuck you.”  
  
“S-screw you,” Ranma panted, feeling her arousal starting to leak out of her over nothing more than her boob getting groped. “What kinda girl would ever be- Ohhhhhh!”  
  
Ranma moaned like a slut as she felt Ryoga reaching down in between her legs. His hand rubbed back and forth against her pussy, through the black silk pants. It felt _amazing_ , the sheer pleasure of it making Ranma’s mind go white temporarily.  
  
That was one of the worst bits. Ranma’s body _craved_ Ryoga’s touch now. It was pretty much the only thing that _could_ satisfy her. Masturbating, well, Ranma had never done a lot of it in the first place. But these days, even when she did try to touch herself, it all just felt so hollow and empty, not at all like what Ranma felt when Ryoga’s cock was inside of her and his hands were on her.  
  
And it had been three long days since Ranma had last seen Ryoga. She had almost ended up going on the train ride with him, not able to pull herself away from his hands as he blatantly groped her on the crowded train, lifting one breast up and squeezing her ass. She had been left on the platform, panting and gasping, looking like a slut who needed to get fucked as she watched the train pull away, staring at Ryoga’s angry face and fighting down the urge to run back after him and give him a blowjob in apology.  
  
And now here he was, after three long days of Ranma doing her best to ignore the arousal that had built up and up inside of her. And the way he was looking at her, the way he was _treating_ her, well, it was…  
  
Ranma was getting so turned on, more than she could or would for anyone else. There was no way to deny it and Ranma _knew_ that there was no way to fight it. But she still tried her best anyway, because she couldn’t just _give in_ to Ryoga and let him have her way with her. That just wasn’t how she rolled!  
  
Ranma also would have said that cumming from getting fucked in the ass wasn’t how she rolled, but _that_ had been disproven last week. She still put up a sight as Ryoga grabbed her shirt and hauled her towards the supply closet.  
  
Ranma had to follow along after Ryoga, because otherwise, she _knew_ he would rip the shirt right off of her and leave her topless in the middle of the hallway. And then he’d reach down and grab her pants and do the same. Ranma could make the decision of how many clothes she would still have left when she inevitably got fucked, so she decided to go with the option that would let her keep at least _some_ dignity.  
  
It wasn’t very much dignity, but at least it was something. Ranma held onto that as Ryoga flung open the supply closet and dragged Ranma inside. She squirmed as she looked up at him, rubbing her legs together and trying not to look as turned on as she was actually feeling. She was pretty sure she wasn’t doing a very good job of it, though.  
  
“Okay, Ranma,” Ryoga said, leering down at her as Ranma was pressed up against him by the closeness of the supply closet. “You want me to use your tits or your pussy?”  
  
“Neither!” Ranma hissed, trying to ignore that her boxers were starting to get pretty damp and clinging to her skin. “I just want you to fuck off and leave me alone!”  
  
“Your pussy it is then,” Ryoga said, reaching down and pulling Ranma’s pants and underwear down in a single motion.  
  
Ranma gasped and tried to cover herself up, to make sure that Ryoga couldn’t see her wet, dripping pussy. Ryoga’s other hand flashed out and caught her wrist, though, holding one hand up above her head as the other started to rub at her pussy. Ranma moaned, shaking her head from side to side as she felt her wet lower lips start to get toyed with. It felt _good_ and Ranma’s heart started to beat faster and faster in her chest as she felt the arousal pouring through her.  
  
“Get down on your knees and get me ready,” Ryoga whispered, his voice tight with lust.  
  
Ranma glared up at him, not moving. He couldn’t just _tell_ her to suck his cock and expect her to just get down and start bobbing away. Ranma still had some pride and self-respect left. It wasn’t a whole lot of either, but it _did_ exist.  
  
At least for the few minutes that passed before Ryoga rolled his eyes, grabbed Ranma’s shoulders and pushed her down. Ranma wasn’t able to resist and gasped as she came face to face with Ryoga’s crotch. And then, a few seconds later, with his cock as he hauled his pants down.  
  
Ranma swallowed as she stared at the stiff, hard cock right in front of her face. It looked, it looked… good. It looked really good. Ranma could remember what it tasted like, what it _felt_ like inside of her. How good it made her feel as she got pounded, as she got screwed and used and _fucked_. She didn’t want to remember it all so clearly, but she didn’t have a choice as she stared at the thick, hard, twitching rod.  
  
Ryoga grabbed his cock and slapped it against Ranma’s face. She squeaked, the humiliation of the act worse than the actual pain was. She blushed and looked up at him, still feeling the heat and the impact of his cock against her face. Then she looked down and sighed heavily.  
  
Ranma could give Ryoga a blowjob _now_ (and enjoy it) or she could wait a while and get stripped and spanked and end up giving him a blowjob anyway. She decided to just take the easy way out. She reached down and cupped Royga’s balls, before starting to lick her way along the shaft.  
  
The sound that Ryoga made at that, well, Ranma wished she didn’t like it so much. And she wished that she didn’t like sucking cock so much. For one, it didn’t do _anything_ to help get her off! But as Ranma bobbed up and down along the shaft, she could feel the arousal growing inside of her, just like it always did, no matter what Ryoga did to her. All she could do was just go along with it, no matter how insulted she was at how she was being treated.  
  
“You’re such a _good_ cocksucker, Ranma,” Ryoga said, resting a hand on top of Ranma’s head and messing up her hair. “Did you practice to get this good?”  
  
Ew, of _course_ not. Why would Ranma want to _practice_ giving blowjobs? Ryoga was the only guy she had ever sucked off and if Ranma could figure out a way to stop her body feeling this way around him, she would never suck a dick ever again.  
  
But right now… Ranma was sucking a cock, bobbing up and down along it and feeling herself getting more and more turned on as she served Ryoga, the man who had defeated her in honorable battle. She forced her free hand to stay at her side instead of reaching up to do anything _else_. She wasn’t going to start masturbating! That would just be humiliating beyond words. And there had been a _lot_ of humiliating things happening to Ranma over the past month.  
  
Ryoga’s cock tasted good and when the precum started to leak out, it tasted even _better_. Ranma closed her eyes and shivered, tasting the thin, salty liquid starting to cover her tongue as she wrapped her lips around Ryoga’s cock. Maybe if she managed to get him to cum inside of her mouth, he wouldn’t fuck her pussy? That would be a good thing, right? Ranma thought that would be a good thing, at least.  
  
“Okay, you’ve got me ready,” Ryoga just as that thought entered Ranma’s mind. He pulled back, his cock popping out of Ranma’s mouth and waving back and forth in front of her face. “Stand up and turn around.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Ranma asked, not quite able to meet Ryoga’s gaze. “I wouldn’t mind just sucking-oh!”  
  
Ranma was cut off as Ryoga reached down and flicked his fingers against her nipples. The sensation that sent through Ranma, well, it was hard to put into words. It was enough to say that it made sure that any further attempts to deny this were cut off in their tracks.  
  
Ranma shamefully stood up and turned around. She was facing the closet door. If it was opened, by someone who was wondering about the sounds coming from the room, then Ranma’s body was going to be on complete display. There wouldn’t be the slightest chance of hiding what was happening from whoever was watching.  
  
Ranma wasn’t sure if that turned her on or worried her. And she didn’t have long to think about it as she felt Ryoga grabbing her hips and squeezing her ass. That felt good, feeling his large, strong hands digging into Ranma’s fat, womanly ass. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt him kneading and squeezing her.  
  
“This really is such a good ass,” Ryoga said, his hands sinking into Ranma’s cheeks. “And I get it whenever I want.”  
  
“Whenever you’re around at least,” Ranma grumbled, trying not to shift her legs further apart as she felt Ryoga groping her.  
  
Ryoga ignored what Ranma had to say. And she couldn’t decide if that was worse than getting pissed off and taking it out on her body or not. Either way, it wasn’t as good and as awful as feeling his cock moving in and out of her pussy.  
  
God, Ranma wished that she was looser. That she could take Ryoga’s shaft, that her pussy would spread out and let him slide into her. But her years of training had made her so _tight_ , made her inner walls so close together, that it felt like the very first time every single time Ryoga fucked her.  
  
Ranma still came from it. She could cum a _lot_ from getting fucked in her pussy. But her walls were still so tight and it still hurt, just as much as it did when she got fucked in the ass.  
  
And now she could feel the tip of Ryoga’s cock resting against her wet pussy. Ranma whimpered, knowing that soon the pain and the pleasure would start. Her fingers scraped against the thin wood of the door as she tried to control her breathing. Ranma had been in a lot worse situations than this, so why was it so hard to calm _down_ and keep herself under control?  
  
Ranma didn’t have time to figure out the answers to those questions as she felt Ryoga’s dick start to push inside of her. She _moaned_ , feeling the shaft going deeper inside of her, forcing her walls apart. It hurt. It hurt a _lot_ , but it was also feeling so good and Ranma couldn’t do anything but take ever last bit of it.  
  
“So damn _wet_ ,” Ryoga grunted, his fingers digging into Ranma’s skin as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper, making her take more and more of his _big_ cock. “You’re made for getting fucked, aren’t you, Ranma?”  
  
“No,” Ranma gasped, “this is, ah, this is all on you! I’m not like that.”  
  
Ranma could say that this wasn’t what she wanted all she liked, but there was no possible way to deny how _good_ she was feeling as she felt the cock moving deeper and deeper inside of her. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Ryoga hadn’t been so _big_ , but her… whatever the hell Ryoga was to her, he certainly had a big dick. Probably even bigger than Ranma’s own when she was a guy. And he was making her take every last bit of it, filling her up and making her moan as she got stuffed.  
  
Ranma’s fingers clawed at the door, trying to cope with the blend of sensations, both good and bad, that were coming up from her pussy. And from her butt, because Ryoga was still using one hand to play with her rear, groping and squeezing her butt, distracting her in a really _intense_ way that was making it hard to think of anything else but how her body was getting used.  
  
Ryoga started to fuck Ranma faster and faster, bringing his hips back and slamming them forward. Ranma looked down, past her large, swaying breasts and could actually _see_ the bulge formed by his cock as he fucked her. He was _big_ and he was _inside_ of her and Ranma knew that she was probably going to cum from getting fucked like this. No, she was _certainly_ going to cum. The only question was how many times she would actually end up cumming from this sort of treatment and if she would be made to lick Ryoga’s cock clean afterwards.  
  
Ranma whimpered through shut lips as she felt the cock moving in and out of her, once again forcing her inner walls open as she got screwed. The feeling was always so _much_ and there wasn’t anything Ranma could do about it besides take it. She certainly couldn’t fight Ryoga anymore. He had defeated her and that meant that the only thing Ranma’s body would let her do was offer a bit of lip as he decided how he was going to use her today.  
  
“That’s it, Ranma,” Ryoga said, his voice both tight with exertion and happy. “I’m going to cum inside of that wet cunt!”  
  
Ranma winced, both at what he was saying and how _loudly_ he was saying it. There shouldn’t be anyone outside, but that still didn’t really make her feel any better. What _was_ making her feel good, or at least making her _body_ feel good, was the cock buried deep inside of her.  
  
And then Ryoga was cumming. And that felt- Ranma didn’t have the words for it as she felt shot after shot of semen flood her pussy, filling her folds up with sticky, hot, white cum. She moaned, feeling her inner walls squeezing down at random as an orgasm washed over her as well. It was a _good_ orgasm, one that swept through her body from head to toe, not leaving room for anything but the _pleasure_ that came from getting fucked like this.  
  
Ranma could feel the semen come flooding out of her, dripping down her legs and onto her pants and underwear, making a _mess_ of it. And she didn’t mind. Not now. There wasn’t room for anything in her head but the _pleasure_ that came from getting fucked like this. She moaned, rocking back and forth as she felt the still-hard cock inside of her.  
  
How was it _fair_ that Ryoga could stay as hard as a rock through an orgasm when Ranma’s male body went limp right after cumming? With things like this, it meant that Ranma didn’t have a _choice_ but to get fucked by Ryoga for hours and hours until he was satisfied with using her body. Because _her_ body would always enjoy every single minute of it and wouldn’t want anything _but_ the pleasure that came from getting screwed like this.  
  
Ranma could see her belly expanding as Ryoga poured his cum into her. There was so _much_ cum, too. Ranma moaned and twitched, feeling the sticky semen inside of her, clinging to her and making her feel so _weak_ and helpless and _good_. Especially good.  
  
“Fuck, Ranma, your pussy is just so good, every single time,” Ryoga said, giving Ranma’s rear another firm squeeze. “You’re _made_ for taking cock, you know that, right?”  
  
Ranma couldn’t have responded even if she wanted to. She was too busy panting for breath, shoulders rising and falling as she recovered. Not just from the orgasm. Not just from the cum that was still filling her up. But also from the sheer pleasure, in both body and mind, that she felt from getting fucked. It wasn’t exactly like an orgasm, but it was still so close that it was super hard to tell them apart. Ranma shivered as she realized once again what a _slut_ she was in this body. And she couldn’t help it because it felt so good to _be_ a slut, to let herself get used like this.  
  
“Wow, that’s a lot of cum,” Ryoga said casually as he slowly pumped his dick in and out of Ranma’s cum-filled pussy. She moaned at the pleasure she got from it. “I knew I’d been saving up a lot while I was looking for you again, but I didn’t know that it was _this_ much.”  
  
Ranma didn’t want to hear that. She didn’t want to think about just how much semen Ryoga produced when he was thinking of her. She just wanted… Ranma’s head was so woozy right now she didn’t know what she wanted.  
  
Ryoga made that decision for her as he reached around her body and grabbed her boobs. He squeezed them, sending tingles all through Ranma’s body and making her gasp as she was played with. She tried to reach behind him to shoo him away, but her body didn’t seem to have a lick of strength left in its limbs.  
  
“You know, now that my cock is all lubed up,” Ryoga said in a considering manner. “I think I should take advantage of that.”  
  
Ranma froze, shame and arousal and a hint of fear swirling together. Not her ass. Oh, she didn’t want to get her ass fucked again. It was even tighter than her pussy and Ryoga had to pound it so much longer every time he used it before it was loose enough to satisfy him. But the _real_ problem with Ranma getting fucked in the ass was Ranma _cumming_ from getting fucked in the ass. That was _certainly_ the biggest downside of having that happen to her.  
  
“These tits need a good fucking,” Ryoga said, giving Ranma’s boobs another squeeze. “You squeal so cutely when I go after them.”  
  
Ranma did _not_ do anything cutely. But she didn’t deny it, instead looking around the cramped supply closet and wondering just how Ryoga thought he was going to get a titjob in here. Unless he forced her to her knees again and made Ranma wrap her large, soft tits around his hot, hard shaft and pump away…  
  
What the _hell_ was Ranma thinking? She shook her head and tried to get those thoughts out of her head. And while she was trying to get herself under control, Ryoga had opened the closet door and gave her a push.  
  
Ranma stumbled forward, out into the hall, pants still down around her ankles and plenty of cum dribbling out from her pussy. She made a squealing sound, head whipping up and down the corridor. There was nobody there, which meant things weren’t _as_ bad as they could have been. But they were still pretty bad.  
  
“Okay, we’re off to the park,” Ryoga said, stepping out as well and scooping Ranma up, dropping her over his shoulder, her legs kicking back and forth in front of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll carry you, my fair lady.”  
  
Ranma beat down on Ryoga’s strong back with her fists, doing as much damage as a toddler to a steel plate. There was still nobody around, but she had no idea how long that was going to last. What were people going to _think_ if they saw her like this? So far, Ranma had managed to more or less keep this a secret from everyone, but if they actually _saw_ Ranma being carted around like a sack of potatoes to be fucked, then…  
  
Ranma wasn’t able to come up with a proper end to that sentence as Ryoga leaped upwards and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. That, at least, lessened the chances of anyone having to see Ranma. But the wind was _cold_ on her body and creeping up into places that even Ryoga didn’t pay too much attention to. Ranma shivered and tried to wrap her arms around herself.  
  
And ignore how Ryoga was groping her ass as he jumped from roof to roof. He was really _firmly_ groping her rear as well, sinking his fingers into her butt, squeezing and kneading away and making Ranma feel…  
  
She just wasn’t going to think about what she was feeling. At all. Ever. That was the safest way to do things, obviously.  
  
“Yeah, this place is much better than a supply closet,” Ryoga said, landing with a thump. And he had actually managed to end up in the park, instead of China. What a miracle. “It’s going to be _nice_.”  
  
Ranma looked around and swallowed. She couldn’t _see_ anybody nearby. That didn’t mean that there was nobody around, of course. What if there was some pervert, waiting in the bushes with a camera? Or Nabiki waiting in the bushes with a camera?  
  
“Please, Ryoga,” Ranma stuttered as she was dropped to the ground, ass up in the air. “Wouldn’t you rather do this inside?”  
  
“No,” Ryoga said bluntly. “Now get those tits pressed together for me.”  
  
Ranma shivered at the note of command in his voice. She didn’t like to think of _why_ she was shivering at that, but she certainly was. She got to her knees and stared down at her large, soft breasts, hanging from her chest. Then she glanced at Ryoga’s crotch. And shivered all over again, squeezing her thighs together to try and ignore the warmth and the tension that was inside of her.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing Ryoga’s cock in between her breasts, burying it in her cleavage. Ryoga made a satisfied noise at that, but Ranma didn’t look up to see the expression on his face. Instead, she stared down at the tunnel of warm flesh wrapped around Ryoga’s cock. _Her_ flesh, her body that was being used to make Ryoga feel good.  
  
Then she started to move, sliding up and down along the shaft. It wasn’t the first time she had given a titfuck to Ryoga. Or any number of other things involving her breasts. She still didn’t understand the appeal of pushing her boobs together tight enough for Ryoga to drink from a cup of sake that was resting between them.  
  
But Ryoga obviously liked anything that involved her boobs. And he especially liked covering them with cum. Which was something that was obviously going to be happening very soon, with how hard and stiff his dick was in between her tits.  
  
Ranma swallowed as she stared at it, seeing the red tip poking out between her breasts before sinking back down. Only for it to happen again and again, going over and over as Ryoga heavily breathed in and out above her head.  
  
Ranma was able to play with her nipples and breasts in general while still holding them together tightly enough. She just wasn’t able to _properly_ play with them, to the point where she would be able to cum. Edging was a form of torture, but it was a torture Ranma wasn’t able to pull herself away from. She _had_ to keep on playing with her boobs, it felt so _good_ as Ryoga used them. Even if it didn’t feel as good as Ranma wanted and needed it to.  
  
Then Ryoga came. Ranma gasped and forced herself to hold still, letting the jets of semen start to cover her breasts from top to bottom as Ryoga came. There was so _much_ of it, covering every single bit of her tits. How could he make so much semen so quickly? Ranma had no idea, but she could feel her skin getting _covered_ with it, thick globs of white getting painted onto the soft curves of her chest.  
  
And despite herself, the arousal that was leaking out of Ranma’s pussy picked up in pace as she felt her man _Ryoga_ showing off just how much he enjoyed getting the chance to use her body. She bit back a whimper as she felt her inner folds squeezing down around nothing, trying to get some stimulation that just wasn’t coming.  
  
Finally, Ryoga stopped cumming, after Ranma’s tits looked like a bucket of white paint had been poured onto them. She shivered, thighs tensing and relaxing as she looked down, seeing Ryoga’s cock slipping out of her cleavage. There was so _much_ of it. And there were no towels nearby and no way that she was going to wear clothes over this mess. And that meant…  
  
“Go on, Ranma,” Ryoga said, a smug tone in his voice as he looked down at her. “Lick it up. Don’t leave a mess behind.”  
  
Yeah, that. But what choice did Ranma really have? She shivered and started feeling herself up, covering her fingers with the still warm, sticky cum.  
  
Man, turning into a girl was the best worst thing to have ever happened to her.


	2. Becoming An Anal Amazon

**Becoming An Anal Amazon**

  
Ranma gasped as she looked up at Ryoga. She shouldn’t be this turned on right now. Her mind was screaming at her body, trying to get herself to stop feeling so aroused. Ryoga was a _guy_. She shouldn’t like the thought that she was about to have sex with a guy.  
  
But that wasn’t what her body was saying. Her body was saying that she wanted Ryoga’s cock. Wanted Ryoga’s cock _again_. Because he had already fucked her before.  
  
“Don’t try to get out of this, Ranma,” Ryoga said, cracking his knuckles as he looked down at Ranma, a smile on his face as he stared at her. “You and I both know you want this.” He reached down and grabbed his crotch, giving it a squeeze. Ranma swallowed. She could see a _bulge_ there. It was a pretty big bulge.  
  
But Ranma already knew that. She had gotten fucked by Ryoga so _often_. Four times just in the past two weeks! It wasn’t like Ranma _wanted_ to get fucked by him, but whenever Ranma was in her girl body and saw Ryoga, then it was like all the strength went out of her body and it was replaced by a burning lust inside of her. It made Ranma feel so funny and so weird and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.  
  
Except get fucked, because Ryoga liked fucking Ranma. She shivered at the memories of being stripped naked three times (the fourth, she had already been naked) and pinned against the floor or the wall or something by Ryoga, his muscular frame overwhelming Ranma and making her feel so _weak_ as his hands wandered over her body, touching and squeezing her breasts, all while his rod got harder and harder.  
  
And then he would _fuck_ her. It couldn’t possibly be called rape when she got so wet over it, before his shaft even went inside of her. Ranma swallowed as she felt his hands wandering over her, as she steadily backed up.  
  
They were in a vacant lot, so Ryoga wasn’t actually going to fuck her here, right? Right? Even though times number one and four had both been in Ranma’s bedroom back at the Tendo’s. Ranma swallowed and looked around as she steadily back up towards the brick wall along one edge of the lot. Maybe if she… ran away, Ryoga would try to follow her and end up getting lost. Maybe that would work.  
  
That was a far better idea than just staying here and stammering until Ryoga grabbed her and started to fuck her. Ranma was _more_ than willing to pass on the pleasure that came from getting fucked if it meant _not_ getting fucked.  
  
Ranma umped backwards without even bothering to look behind her. She landed on top of the wall, stuck her tongue out at Ryoga and then took off for the horizon. She smirked a bit at the outraged shout behind her and picked up speed, effortlessly moving along the rooftops of the suburban neighborhood she was in.  
  
As she ran, Ranma cursed her feminine body. Or possibly her decision not to wear a bra. Either way, this bouncing was becoming a _problem_. But since there was a lack of lingerie shops around right now, Ranma was just going to have to tough it out and keep on running and hope that she had enough of a lead on Ryoga that with the constant dashing around corners and running behind walls she was doing would be enough to throw Ryoga off of the scent and let his sense of direction take over.  
  
And it _was_ working, as Ranma risked a look behind her. The alley was empty, not a single trace of anyone. She smirked widely as she turned her head back around. Okay, get up onto a roof, see where she was and then head back to the Tendo’s secure in the knowledge that she wouldn’t be seeing Ryoga for a good long while.  
  
As Ranma exited the alley, she ran into a wall. She gasped, all the air driven out of her as she fell forward, landing on the ground. Blinking, she looked up and saw Ryoga. He looked just as surprised to see her as Ranma was. But it didn’t last. Before Ranma could get back on her feet, Ryoga’s hands were lashing down, grabbing Ranma’s red shirt and her pigtail. She could have squirmed out of one but not the latter.  
  
“There you are, Ranma,” Ryoga said victoriously, pulling her to her feet and keeping an inescapably tight grip on her the entire while. “No more running, got it?”  
  
Ranma cursed underneath her breath. Less in response to what Ryoga was saying and more over how _horny_ she was getting, pressed up tight against Ryoga’s muscular chest and feeling his muscles moving through his thin shirt. She was getting turned on, feeling the arousal building and building inside of her, making her flood her pants and her stiff nipples starting to jut through her shirt.  
  
That was something that Ryoga noticed. He looked down and flicked one of Ranma’s nipples through her shirt. Ranma moaned at that, feeling a quiver run through her entire body as warmth flooded her lower belly.  
  
“Let’s head back to my home,” Ryoga said, throwing Ranma over his shoulder like a sack of rice. “We should be alone there.”  
  
“But what about your little sister?” Ranma said quickly and desperately, trying to think of a reason _not_ to feel her wet pussy getting filled up by Ryoga’s thick dick as it thrust in and out of her, making her cum again and again. Also, she _knew_ that Ryoga’s house was almost an hour away and she did _not_ want to trust Ryoga’s sense of direction for that long, especially when she didn’t even know where in the neighborhood she was exactly. “You don’t want to expose her to this kind of thing, do you?”  
  
“Oh, that’s right,” Ryoga said thoughtfully. His grip slackened on Ranma’s waist and she started to wiggle, trying to get free. Then it tightened again. “Wait a minute, I don’t _have_ a little sister! That was you pretending to be her!”  
  
Ranma made a face. Who would have thought that her actions would have consequences? She kept on wiggling around, trying to get free. Then Ryoga landed a firm slap on her ass.  
  
Ranma made a squealing sound as she felt the large hand firmly slap her ass. Her eyes went wide as she felt the lance of… pain and pleasure (and that thought flashed through Ranma’s head too quickly for her to be able to analyze it) and her legs kicked in front of Ryoga’s head.  
  
“No more of that, Ranma,” Ryoga said as he started running down the street, heading for… who knew where.  
  
Ranma couldn’t do anything but go along for the ride. With how Ryoga was, there wasn’t much of a choice but to wait and see where she ended up. Hopefully, still in Japan. And if she was really lucky, even in Tokyo! She didn’t think that Nerima was actually a possibility.  
  
A surprisingly short amount of time later, Ryoga slid to a halt. Ranma couldn’t tell where they were, mostly because her face kept on getting pressed up against Ryoga’s shirt as she bounced around on his shoulder. She blinked and looked around as she was dumped onto the ground.  
  
Wait, this was right back where they had started! The vacant lot that Ryoga had set up camp in. Ranma hit her forehead, groaning in frustration as she looked around. Then she thought to look up at Ryoga.  
  
And swallowed. Ryoga was looming over her, staring down at her with an… expression on his face. Ranma swallowed again as she looked at the expression on his face, seeing the lust, mixed in with just a bit of anger as he stared down at her.  
  
“Alright, Ranma,” Ryoga said, cracking his knuckles. “It’s time for you to start paying back all the stuff you’ve put me through.”  
  
Ranma would normally have argued about that. But Ryoga had pulled down his pants and boxers and she could see his cock.  
  
It was a _big_ cock. Ranma thought that every time she saw it, but it was true! It was such a big dick and it was right in front of her, hard and stiff and waving back and forth. She swallowed as she looked at it, feeling her pussy tighten down around nothing as she remembered how it had felt to have that thing inside of her before. How _good_ it had felt to have it inside of her, thrusting away and making her feel wonderful as she got fucked like a _girl_.  
  
“Hey, hey now, Ryoga,” Ranma said in a stammering voice as she slowly crawled backwards. “Don’t you want to-!”  
  
Ranma squeaked as Ryoga reached down and flipped her around so that she was facing away from him. And her butt was facing towards him. Ranma tried to crawl away, but her legs were just so _weak_. She couldn’t really manage much of anything. And before she knew it, Ryoga was grabbing her hips, tugging her backwards so that her butt was pressed up against his crotch.  
  
She could _feel_ his dick. It was pressing against Ranma’s crotch, right through her pants. It was already so hard. And Ranma knew how good it would feel inside of her. Just because she told herself that she didn’t want to feel it didn’t mean that it wouldn’t make her _melt_ when it finally slid into her.  
  
Ryoga pulled Ranma’s pants down. Ranma squeaked, feeling the air washing over her butt and Ryoga’s eyes staring at her rear. She blushed _hard_ and blushed even harder when she felt the arousal leaking out of her.  
  
“This body was made for fucking,” Ryoga said with a sigh, reaching down to grope Ranma’s butt. “You know it and I know it, right, Ranma?”  
  
Ranma knew that a denial wouldn’t convince anyone. But she couldn’t bring herself to just _say_ that Ryoga’s cock inside of her pussy could make her feel oh so good. So she just shook her head back and forth and stayed quiet, trying not to whine as she felt Ryoga’s big, strong hands digging into her rear and kneading her butt.  
  
And spanking her, too. Ryoga was landing quite a few good, hard slaps onto Ranma’s rear, making her squeak and moan as she rocked back and forth, feeling the flash of pain and the pulse of pleasure following behind just a second later. She moaned, feeling the muscles in her thick thighs clenching up before relaxing.  
  
“Trying to ditch me, pretending to be my little sister,” Ryoga muttered, alternating between firm spankings and thorough gropings. “You need to be punished Ranma. And I know just how to do it.”  
  
Ranma closed her eyes and whimpered. Less at Ryoga’s words and more at the _need_ burning inside of her as she felt the pleasure grow inside of her. She was probably going to cum the second Ryoga stuck it inside of her.  
  
That was the thought on Ranma’s mind when she felt the tip of Ryoga’s cock pressing against a _different_ hole. Ranma’s eyes got wide and she tried to twist around to look. But Ryoga’s hands were firm on her butt and she couldn’t pull away as she felt a steadily increasing amount of pressure against her asshole.  
  
“Hey, wait, Ryoga, don’t, it won’t fiiiIIIIITTTT!!”  
Ranma’s voice rose up into a very high-pitched, feminine shriek as she felt the cock slide into her butt. Her entire body jolted forward, but there was no escape from the rod that was reaching deep inside of her. She gasped and moaned and she couldn’t do anything but take the shaft as Ryoga steadily, slowly, pushed his hips forward, driving his rod deeper and deeper into her rear.  
  
Ranma’s hands were clawing at the dirt and weeds underneath her now, as she felt the pain coursing through her. Ryoga’s dick was _big_. It was really big and it was really deep inside of her and she could feel every single _bit_ of it and it seemed even bigger than it had all those other times. Ranma could swear that it was already poking at her stomach as she felt the red-hot rod inching deeper and deeper inside of her butt.  
  
And it was starting to feel _good_. Ranma whined in the back of her throat at the realization that she was _liking_ what Ryoga was doing to her. Feeling her ass getting stretched out by this thick rod, feeling it reaching so _deep_ inside of her, as his hands wandered all over her body, it was making Ranma enjoy herself as she got fucked, as Ryoga bent her, bent _Ranma_ over on all fours and used her!  
  
Ranma closed her eyes, as if that would make this not happen. But Ryoga was still grabbing her butt, squeezing her large, firm cheeks underneath his hands as he fucked her and groped her, still panting like a pig as he slammed in and out, driving his dick deeper inside of Ranma with every single stroke. It was maddening and it was wonderful and there was nothing that Ranma could really _do_ about it besides take it and feel _good_ from it.  
  
Before Ranma knew it, she was starting to rock back against Ryoga, slamming her butt backwards to try and get to feel even _better_ from this. She could feel the shaft reaching deep inside of her, she had to have taken Ryoga’s entire cock by now. The hot spear was reaching so _deep_ inside of her, making her feel even fuller than when it was inside of her pussy. Ranma moaned, refusing to reach up and play with her breasts like her body wanted to. She stayed gripping the dirt, refusing anything more even as she felt the lust overflowing inside of her, arousal running out of her pussy.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Ryoga said in a satisfied tone. “Half way inside.”  
  
Wait, only half? Ranma’s eyes went wide as she tried to twist around and see just how far Ryoga actually was inside of her. It _had_ to be more than halfway, right? He had to have his entire dick shoved all the way inside of her. Ranma was feeling so _stuffed_ and so _full_ that there was no other way it was possible.   
  
Ranma could just barely catch a glimpse of Ryoga’s dick, half-hidden by the substantial curve of Ranma’s own butt. But the fact that she _could_ see his cock had to mean that he was right. He wasn’t done with Ranma’s ass yet. There was still more that he could shive inside of her.  
  
Ranma’s jaw fell open at the thought that, as full as she felt, she was going to get even _more_ stuffed before this was over. That there was still more of Ryoga’s dick left to slam inside of her, to stretch her out with and make her squeal as she took every last centimeter of his cock in her ass, just like she had been trained to do with her mouth and with her pussy.  
  
And it was still feeling so _good_. Ranma could feel the arousal leaking out of her, forming a puddle on the ground as she got fucked with like this. She shivered and tried to deny the feeling, but she just _couldn’t_. There was no way for her to do anything but take Ryoga’s cock and enjoy it.   
  
Sometimes Ranma could spend quite a while swearing out luck or fate or whatever had given her this submissive Amazon body. But right now, she was enjoying it too much to do anything more than just grumble over it.  
  
“Ryoga!” A familiar voice called out. “Is that your tent?”  
  
Ranma’s eyes slammed open. Akane! And it wasn’t just Akane’s voice, it was Akane herself, rounding the tent and seeing the two of them!  
  
“A-Akane!” Both Ranma and Ryoga shouted at the same instant.  
  
Ranma knew that she would have to be caught eventually. That the Tendo’s or Shampoo or someone at school was going to stumble across her and Ryoga doing… this. She had honestly thought that it would have happened before now, when Ryoga was making her give him a blowjob in a closet, with Akane and Kasumi _right_ on the other side, talking to each other as Ryoga fucked her throat. And now, this was even _worse_.  
  
“It’s not wha-what it looks like, Akane!” Ranma tried to protest, even as Ryoga kept on thrusting in and out of Ranma’s ass, driving his big, hard dick so _deep_ inside of her. “Really!”  
  
“Oh come _on_ , Ranma,” Akane said, putting her hands on her hips and scowling down at Ranma. “Of course it is!” She scowled at the redhead, shaking her head back and forth. Then she looked up at Ryoga and her expression softened somewhat. “I just hope that this makes up for all of the times Ranma’s made fun of you and humiliated you, Ryoga.”  
  
Ranma’s jaw dropped open. She was sure that Ryoga’s jaw was hanging open as well. She stared at Akane, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
“You’re fine with this, Akane?” Ryoga asked, his dick still hard, so _hard_ and so _big_ inside of Ranma’s rear.  
  
“ _I_ don’t want to do something perverted like that,” Akane said, making a face. “But Ranma’s already, well, _you know_.” She shook her head, staring down at Ranma, who was staring back, feeling lost at sea. “I’m not surprised she suggested something like this.” She shook her head back and forth. “It’s nice to see you doing something nice for Ryoga, for once.”  
  
The sheer scale of the falsehood that Akane was thinking up was so huge that Ranma wasn’t sure how to go about correcting it. This was _not_ her idea, after all! This wasn’t something that she wanted (so long as she ignored her dripping pussy and her fat, stiff nipples)! She didn’t want to go all submissive and horny and weak whenever she saw Ryoga. But Ranma wasn’t sure where to even _begin_ correcting Akane, to make her realize what was _really_ happening and why Akane should try to help Ranma- No, not that, Ranma didn’t want Akane to get any closer of a look at Ranma right now than she already had. Not with Ryoga’s dick buried deep inside of Ranma’s ass and making Ranma _leak_ like this.  
  
“Thank you, Akane!” Ryoga said in a high-pitched squeak. Ranma would have found a buff guy like Ryoga sounding like that _hilarious_ in any other context and would normally have teased him mercilessly about it. But right now, Ranma just couldn’t find Ryoga’s squeaking to be as funny as she normally would.  
  
Ranma couldn’t decide if she wanted to look Akane in the face or not. Every time she tried to lift her head to look at her fiancé, the expression on Akane’s face made Ranma pull her head back down. But she _also_ couldn’t just not look at Akane. What if Akane got the wrong idea out of all of this and thought that Ranma _wanted_ to feel Ryoga’s huge shaft reaching so _deep_ inside of Ranma’s butt and making her body tingle like this?  
  
“A-Akane!” Ranma squeaked, trying to pull herself off of Ryoga’s cock. But it just felt too _good_ inside of her to have a hope of managing that. Ranma was anchored on Ryoga’s dick, especially with his hands still on her butt, squeezing down on her cheeks. “You’ve, you’ve-!”  
  
“Don’t try to draw me on your perversions,” Akane said, stepping backwards and putting her hands down on her skirt to keep it in place. “Ryoga,” she turned to the boy, who just wasn’t able to stop himself from thrusting in and out of Ranma’s ass, again and again, “I’m glad that Ranma is finally doing something nice for you. But I’m not going to stay around for… this.” She waved her hand at Ranma, who was squeaking and moaning as she felt the thick dick reaching _deep_ inside of her, over and over again. “I’ll come by later, after you’re done.”  
  
“Um, r-right, Akane,” Ryoga said, sounding confused and happy and relieved. “And thank you!”  
Ranma watched Akane shoot her one last look that Ranma couldn’t read. Ranma tried not to look back at her, to not let Akane see how _turned_ _on_ Ranma was, even though she shouldn’t be. Then Akane turned around and left.  
  
Oh man, how was Ranma going to go back home like this? Even if Akane didn’t tell anyone else about what she had seen, how was Ranma going to look Akane in the face? She _knew_! Akane knew that Ranma was having sex with Ryoga. She knew all about it and there was no way that Ranma could claim that it was anything else. Say that Ryoga was raping her? What a ridiculous story, one that Ranma knew that Akane wouldn’t believe for a moment.  
  
And it was getting harder and harder to think of a why to talk Akane around as Ranma felt so _good_ from what was welling up inside of her ass. Ryoga’s constant, _constant_ thrusting was making Ranma feel wonderful. She realized that she just might cum from getting her ass fucked. That would be humiliating, but it also wouldn’t be at _all_ surprising, given everything else that Ranma had been made to go through ever since she had lost that fight to Ryoga.  
  
“Wow,” Ryoga said, breaking into Ranma’s thoughts. “I mean, wow, I just can’t believe that.” Ranma didn’t need to turn her head to see the big smile that was spreading across Ryoga’s face. “I can’t believe that Akane is okay with this!” He reached down and slapped one of Ranma’s cheeks, making her moan in pain and arousal. “And she’s right,” he continued, his voice growing a bit darker. “You do owe me a _lot_ for everything that you’ve put me through.”  
  
“R-Ryoga,” Ranma moaned, still not able to keep herself from rocking back and forth against his cock, feeling the thick, large, hot shaft reshaping her insides, spreading her out and opening her up for him, “it’s, it’s not like that!”  
  
“Oh really?” Ryoga asked mockingly, reaching down and landing a few more firm slaps on Ranma’s butt, making the large cheeks jiggle underneath the force of the blows. “You’ve made my life a living hell, Ranma!” He sounded more like he was _acting_ mad than he was actually mad. Being buried inside of Ranma’s tight, fuckable ass might have had something to do with that. “And now that I’m finally getting some payback, don’t think that you can weasel out of it!”  
  
Ranma moaned, feeling the powerful blows from Ryoga’s strong hands landing on her butt, again and again. She had been spanked by him before but never like this. Even ignoring the dick in her butt, there was still this _feeling_ as she got spanked again and again and again, the blows always landing on her rear, Ryoga alternating between her cheeks and covering every part of her huge, jiggly, firm, heart-shaped ass.  
  
And all the while, Ryoga was still driving his cock so _deep_ inside of Ranma. So, _so_ deep. She could feel the shaft spearing deep inside of her as Ryoga fucked her. Then it would withdraw, just a little bit and _then_ it would slam back into her butt, filling Ranma _up_ , making it impossible for Ranma to do anything but take it. Any thoughts of resistance or struggle against the pounding rod or firm hands were impossible as Ryoga fucked her, driving whatever thoughts Ranma had managed to assemble out of her head with each thrust.  
  
“You know,” Ryoga said, in an almost conversational tone, “I knew that your body was out of this world, that cute face, those big breasts, every bit of you was made for fucking.” Ranma flushed but didn’t say anything. She was worried about the _tone_ of whatever she might say. A lewd moaning sound would just be… awful. So very awful. “But this butt of yours is even better than I thought it might be.” He spanked it again, three times in a row, making Ranma howl and tighten down around his cock. “It’s so big and it bounces so nicely as I fuck it.” He squeezed down on Ranma’s stinging cheeks, making tears appear in her eyes and arousal drip out of her pussy. “And it feels _amazing_ , wrapped around my cock.”  
  
Ranma just couldn’t stay silent in the face of comments like that. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say and she wasn’t sure what the tone she was going to use would be, but she couldn’t let Ryoga just keep on talking about her butt like it was… was…  
  
“Oh, just shut up,” Ranma said as peevishly as she could. But she could _hear_ the lust dripping off of every word she uttered. “You shouldn’t, ah, I, know that-!”  
  
Ranma trailed off into a whine that said nothing more than that she was a slut who was loving getting her ass screwed and spanked. She blushed at the sound, knowing that Ryoga was hearing exactly that but completely unable to stop herself from moaning as she felt the dick reaching so _deep_ inside of her. So deep and feeling so good.  
  
Ranma realized that she was going to cum. Her cheeks darkened with the shame that came from knowing that being spanked and fucked in the ass were enough to make her orgasm. But there was nothing she could _possibly_ do to stop it. It was going to happen and it was going to feel good and Ryoga was almost certainly going to notice it happening. And _that_ would mean… oh, the thought of Ryoga knowing that she was enough of a slut to cum from anal sex sent a shiver down Ranma’s spine.  
  
Ranma gritted her teeth and tried to think of unsexy thoughts. But nothing she could come up with was enough to stop the pleasure from rising and rising inside of her, getting ever closer to the surface. Any minute now, Ranma was going to cum from _only_ having her butt toyed with. It had been forever since anything had touched her pussy, even her.  
  
As Ryoga drove his thick, hard rod deep inside of Ranma, it pushed Ranma over the edge. She moaned as she came, feeling the pleasure bubbling up inside of her, impossible to resist and impossible to deny. She was cumming. She was cumming and it was feeling _good_.  
  
A broken, whining sound escaped Ranma’s throat as she orgasmed. She could feel her ass squeezing down around the shaft, getting so _tight_ around it. And that was nothing compared to what her pussy was doing. It was clenching down around a dick that just wasn’t there, doing its very best to try and get as much stimulation from _nothing_ as it could.  
  
And the pleasure sweeping through Ranma’s body, from her head to her toes, was so _strong_ that there was no way that Ranma could keep on feeling bad over what was happening to her. The pleasure was strong, it was strong and sharp and intense and she _loved_ the feeling. Orgasms were amazing. And she knew for a fact that orgasms that came from Ryoga fucking her were leagues better than the orgasms that she could give herself, as a guy or as a girl.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” Ranma squeaked, over and over again, as she felt the pleasure surging through her, filling her up and making her feel so _weak_ in front of the cock that was still pounding in and out of her rear like a hammer. “Oh!”  
  
“You always sound so sweet when you cum,” Ryoga said. “The great Ranma Saotome, orgasming from a dick up _her_ ass.” His hand squeezed Ranma’s butt, his fingers digging into the soft fat before pressing against the substantial muscle underneath. “What would people say?”  
  
Ranma didn’t respond to that. It was almost impossible for her to respond to _anything_ right now. She was just feeling too good, with too much pleasure running through her body and the lust she was feeling still fogging her brain. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out from it except for some soft whines as she felt the pleasure inside of her.  
  
And Ryoga was still fucking her. And it was still feeling good. And Ranma was still rocking back against the cock as it impaled her, driving deep inside of her butt. She couldn’t stand it, it was making Ranma’s every thought feel like it was coming from the other side of the planet. There was just the _lust_ , the need that Ryoga’s dick was conjuring up inside of her.  
  
Ranma knew that this wasn’t going to end until Ryoga came. And she had no idea how close he was to that. All she could do was stay right here and keep on feeling him thrusting back and forth, driving his rod in and out of her over and over again. Stay on her hands and knees, feeling the hard shaft spreading her ass apart, remaking her tunnel into something that he could more easily fuck. The thought of that sent another shiver through Ranma, though she wasn’t able to tell if it was of fear or arousal.  
  
And until Ryoga came, he was going to keep on _hammering_ her butt. Ranma could feel his dick reaching so deeply inside of her, spearing into her rear, hammering her again and again and again and making it so difficult for Ranma to think of absolutely anything but the lust that was growing inside of her belly.  
  
Ranma’s breasts were swinging back and forth underneath her, completely unconstrained by her shirt. It hurt a bit, but mostly it felt good as her stiff nipples rubbed against the red silk. Ranma whined, feeling the arousal building up inside of her, the lust setting her body atingle and fogging her brain. Was she really going to cum twice from getting fucked in the ass? Surely she wasn’t _that_ perverted of a girl, was she?  
  
No, wait, she wasn’t any kind of girl. Just because she had boobs and a pussy and she was getting _fucked_ and it felt so good to be fucked, oh fuck, Ranma was so _horny_ , she couldn’t think of anything but the lust pounding inside of her and making her brain melt.  
  
Ranma wasn’t able to stop herself from moaning in time with Ryoga’s thrusts as he drove _deep_ inside of her, filling her up again and again and then one more time, just for fun. At least he had finally gotten his entire length inside of Ranma, so there wasn’t any more for him to try and stuff inside of her. Though that was already a _ton_ , making Ranma feel very full and making it so hard for her to think of anything but why she hadn’t tried anal sex with Ryoga before.  
  
Ryoga wasn’t spanking her as much as he had been. Though his hands were still landing on her butt pretty often, with the times in between taking up by either groping her large, firm cheeks or just holding on tight to them as he pounded away at her ass. Ranma’s rear was burning and she was sure that it would be difficult to sit down for the next few days. Certainly without getting a reminder of today.  
  
Ranma could feel the arousal filling her belly, filling every single bit of her. She bit her lip, trying not to whine and trying not to sound like such a _slut_. She knew that she wasn’t going to succeed on either of those. She was already half-naked, she was already getting fucked by Ryoga and this was _far_ from her first time in getting fucked by him. She was his _whore_ , his to use whenever he wanted to and there was nothing that Ranma could do about it but take his dick however Ryoga wanted her to.  
  
“Look at this ass,” Ryoga said, giving it an idle swat that still coaxed something between a lustful moan and a pained cry from Ranma. “I bet that I could turn it as red as your hair if I got enough time.”  
  
Ranma shivered at that thought. Her ass already stung. And there was a fresh surge of pain as Ryoga dug into it with one hand, squeezing down on her butt and making Ranma shiver and tighten down around both Ryoga’s dick and nothing at all.  
  
“Don’t,” Ranma tried to demand, as if the girl with a stinging ass and a dick up her butt was in any shape to make demands of anyone. “Don’t you dare, Ryoga.”  
  
“Or what?” Ryoga asked, still hammering in and out of her rear, still making Ranma feel so _good_ as her tightest tunnel was spread out around the relentless hammering of his cock. “You’ll try and fight me? We already know how that ends, Ranma.” He squeezed down on one cheek, making Ranma squeal and push her hips backwards against him. “It ends with you spreading your legs for me and letting me have what nobody else can get.”  
  
Put like that… Ranma felt a huge blush spread across her face and she was glad that Ryoga couldn’t see her from this position. She kept on thrusting backwards against Ryoga, feeling her entire body tingling and shaking from the way he was fucking her. Hard and fast and relentless, a _perfect_ method to drive Ranma out of her mind with arousal.  
  
Ranma knew that it wasn’t about her. That Ryoga was fucking her until he came. And surely he had to be cumming soon, right? Ranma was used to Ryoga’s inhuman amount of stamina, but surely he wouldn’t be able to last forever. He didn’t in her pussy, so in an even tighter hole, he would have to be orgasming even sooner, right?  
  
That was what Ranma kept on telling herself but there were no signs that Ryoga was getting close to an orgasm. Quite unlike Ranma. She could feel the arousal inside of her gathering into an orgasm, getting closer and closer to the level of pleasure that would make Ranma _melt_ as she came, once again orgasming on Ryoga’s dick. She tried to push the lust down, tried to keep from acting like a complete whore to her rival. But she had a feeling that unless something changed soon, she wasn’t going to be able to manage it for long.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Ryoga groaned. “I’m going to cum inside of your ass, Ranma.”  
  
Ranma whined at the thought of that. She was already _very_ familiar with the sensation of having Ryoga cum inside of her. The feeling of his hot cum flooding her pussy was something that Ranma had felt happen to her again and again and again, the sticky, hot semen covering her inner walls, making her feel almost as full, all on its own, as Ryoga’s actual dick had.  
  
And now Ryoga was going to cum inside of her butt. Ranma’s blue eyes got wide as she felt the hard dick start to twitch and pulse inside of her. She was already so _stretched_ by Ryoga’s dick. What was it going to feel like when he actually came, when his semen flooded into her rear, filling her up, adding even _more_ to a hole that was already stretched impossibly wide?  
  
Ranma couldn’t come up with an answer to that. All she could do was wait and see. She certainly couldn’t try to pull away from Ryoga. Not with how good he was making her feel. Not with his firm grip on her butt. Not with _everything_.  
  
All Ranma could do was wait right where she was and feel Ryoga start to increase the pounding inside of her, going at a rate that she just wouldn’t be able to _stand_ for long if it kept up. Broken, whining sounds slipped from her mouth as she felt the dick pounding her, stretching her, _preparing_ her.  
  
And then Ryoga was cumming. He thrust his dick deep inside of Ranma, until she could feel his hips pressing up against her fat, stinging ass. Then he was orgasming, grunting like a pig as he shot his cum inside of her, filling her up with semen and making her moan as she felt the semen splashing her insides.  
  
There was so _much_ of it. It felt like there was a firehose stuffed up Ranma’s rear and it had just been switched on. There was so much cum filling up Ranma’s butt. She twisted and whined, feeling the orgasm filling her up and up and sending strange, wonderful sensations all through her entire body. Ranma clawed at the ground, trying to cope with what she was feeling.  
  
Both she and Ryoga were making grunting sounds as Ranma got filled _up_ by the cum that was flowing into her. There was even more than she had thought there would be. Or at least, it _felt_ like there was even more than there had been, those times when Ryoga had painted her pussy white or covered her face and boobs with cum. It felt like there was _so_ much more, all of it in her butt and making Ranma feel so _full_.  
  
“Full,” Ranma whined, her body jerking backwards and forwards at the sensations filling her. “I’m so full. There’s so much of it.”  
  
“Man, that felt great,” Ryoga said, giving Ranma’s ass a good, hard slap and making her shiver. “I think your ass might be even better than your pussy, Ranma.”  
  
Ranma was usually keen for compliments, but not _this_ kind of compliment. She tried to work up the energy to glare at Ryoga, but even that was too much for her to muster. Instead, she just tried to tell herself that she wasn’t getting fucked anymore, so there was no possible reason for her pussy to keep on leaking arousal onto the dirt underneath her. Though by now, it was more like a mud puddle.  
  
Ryoga squeezed down on Ranma’s butt as he slid out of her. And it felt _good_ , the pain from her stinging ass mingling with the pleasure inside of her pussy and making Ranma feel turned on, even though she had already cum.  
  
The removal of Ryoga’s dick from her ass was like cutting the strings on a puppet. Ranma slumped forward, barely managing to roll to the side and then onto her back. She stared up at the cloudy sky, panting for breath. Her legs were widely spread, showing off her pussy to Ryoga. And the trickle of semen she could feel flowing out of her butt.  
  
And there was even more cum still inside of her. Ranma could easily tell that there was a _ton_ of cum still inside of her, filling up her guts. What was it going to take to get all of that semen out of her? Ranma had no idea and she had no idea when she would actually be able to do anything about it. Or about anything else for that matter.  
  
Ryoga loomed over her, fastening his belt. He looked down at Ranma with a spark of lust still in his eyes. Ranma shivered. If she wasn’t able to get her body responding to what she wanted _soon_ , then she just _knew_ that she was going to end up taking Ryoga’s cock again.  
  
“Ryoga? Are you done yet?”  
  
Ranma _tried_ to look over at where Akane’s voice was coming from, but it was a bit too much to ask of her right now. She just got an upside-down view of the black-haired girl as Akane looked around the corner of the tent. Akane looked disapproving as she stared at Ranma and then turned her attention to Ryoga.  
  
“Hello, Ryoga,” Akane said, smiling at him. There was a stab of jealousy in Ranma’s heart, though she couldn’t tell if she was jealous of another girl smiling at Ryoga or of Akane smiling at another person. “Are you feeling better, now that Ranma’s apologized?”  
  
“Yes, I am,” Ryoga said with a wide smile, kneeling down to pat Ranma on her belly, his fingertips pressing against the bare skin right above Ranma’s wet pussy. “For now, at least.”  
  
“Ranma’s done a lot of stuff to make you mad,” Akane said, looking at Ranma.  
  
Ranma flushed at that for quite a few reasons. One of the reasons was that she was only wearing a shirt and that she wasn’t able to bring her legs together, so she was still flashing her wet pussy and her cum-filled asshole at both Akane and Ryoga.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s feeling harder and harder to stay upset over all of that,” Ryoga said, looking at Ranma and smiling. “A few more apologies and I just might be able to think of Ranma as a…”  
  
He let that sentence trail off. Ranma shivered, adding in _wife_ to the end of it.  
  
“Well, Ranma, it seems I misjudged you,” Akane said, looking down at Ranma. “I’m glad that you’re able to see that you were wrong and come to Ryoga to try and make things right.” She paused for a second as Ranma tried to get her brain together enough to respond appropriately to a statement like that. “I just wish you weren’t such a pervert.”  
  
Ranma felt _very_ insulted by that for some very obvious reasons and pushed herself up on her elbows. She shivered as her silk shirt rubbed against her still stiff nipples and swallowed, trying to get her thoughts in order enough to properly respond to everything that Akane was saying and thinking about her.  
  
As Ranma opened her mouth she thought, for once in her life, before actually saying something. What _was_ she going to tell Akane? That because of her cursed body, any man who beat her could not only fuck her but make her _love_ getting fucked? That Ryoga and her had been carrying on for quite a while now, including Ranma getting her face fucked by Ryoga right on the other side of the door from Akane and Kasumi?  
  
Ranma could already see how _that_ conversation was going to go. Instead, she swallowed heavily and didn’t quite look Akane in the eye.  
  
“Yeah, okay, just don’t tell anyone about this, alright?” Ranma asked, feeling a blush on her face. “If Kuno or Shampoo found about this…”  
  
Akane made a noise of disgust at Kuno’s name and nodded. Ranma sighed in relief. It wasn’t good that Akane thought that Ranma was using her lewd, feminine body to take care of Ryoga, as if Ranma had ever done anything to Ryoga that she needed to apologize for. But _everyone_ knowing about this, that would be… Ranma didn’t have the words to describe how bad it would be if people knew that she and Ryoga were fucking.   
  
And it would be even worse if people knew that a guy who beat Ranma could fuck her without the slightest hint of resistance as Ranma’s cunt would start to gush. Ranma wasn’t sure if this rule only applied to Ryoga or not, but she wasn’t going to run any tests on it.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Akane said, shaking her head. “Just… don’t do this sort of thing where I can see, alright?” She glanced at Ryoga. “I know Ranma can be… difficult to deal with, but don’t let her pressure you into anything that you’re not ready for, okay, Ryoga?”  
  
Both Ryoga and Ranma stared at Akane like she had groan a second head. Ranma couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her. Even with everything else that Akane had been saying, to think that Ranma was the aggressor here was just…  
  
“Yeah, sure thing, Akane,” Ryoga said, quickly and easily and in a tone that made Ranma glare at him. “I’ll keep her in check.”  
  
“That’s good to hear, Ryoga,” Akane said, before finally digging into the backpack she had slung over one shoulder. “Also, I made some food for you and if you want to come over for dinner, just come along with Ranma, alright?”  
  
“Y-yes!” Ryoga said quickly, nodding his head as Ranma blanched at the innocuous container that Akane was handing over. “I’ll be sure to be there.” He glanced over at Ranma, who still had her legs widely spread. “And I’ll be sure to bring Ranma, too.”  
  
Ranma shivered. Being Ryoga’s… sex relief was bad enough but now with Akane getting this foolish idea in her head… what was Ranma supposed to do about _that_?  
  
It was a good thing that Ranma could always come up with some sort of plan.

* * *


	3. Watching An Amazon

**Watching An Amazon**

**  
**  
Akane sighed as she heard the thumping sounds coming from the next room. She knew what _that_ meant. Ranma was apologizing to Ryoga again.  
  
She wondered _how_ her perverted fiancé was apologizing to Akane’s friend. Down on her knees, her shirt ripped open and her unfairly large boobs wrapped around Ryoga? On all fours and squeaking as she got filled up from behind in a hole that was never meant to get used like that? Flat on her back and moaning as Ryoga filled Ranma up the way a man always used a woman? Or maybe Ranma would be sucking Ryoga’s cock, her red ponytail held in Ryoga’s strong grip and making sure that the cute annoyance didn’t skimp out on the apology?  
  
Oh, Akane better go and check what was going on. Just to make sure that they would finish before they started to annoy anyone else in the house. Akane put down her book and quickly hurried out into the hallway.  
  
Akane bit her lip as she slid open the door to Ranma’s room. And sure enough, there was Ranma and Ryoga, doing _that_ sort of thing. In a really interesting way, too. Akane swallowed heavily as she stared, looking at the two of them.  
  
Ranma’s pants were nowhere to be seen- oh, there they were, over in the corner. And even from this angle, where Ranma’s back was mostly facing Akane, Akane could tell that Ranma’s shirt was hanging open. And what were the odds that she was wearing a bra? Next to none.  
  
Ranma was kneeling down in front of Ryoga and she was obviously giving her rival a blowjob. Akane wasn’t sure _why_ Ranma was doing that. Well, she had a pretty good idea in general but she couldn’t say what Ranma had done _this_ time to make Ryoga annoyed enough at her to demand an apology.  
  
Ryoga was obviously enjoying the blowjob as well. He had a satisfied look on his face and one huge hand was resting on top of Ranma’s head, making sure that she stayed in place as she slid up and down along his cock. Again and again and again. It was pretty interested to watch and Akane couldn’t help but think it might be better from a different angle.  
  
Oh, and she had to tell them to keep it down. Akane opened the door up some more and stepped inside, circling around a bit to get closer to the two of them. And from this angle, she could get a much better view of Ranma as she slid up and down along Ryoga’s cock. Akane couldn’t tell for sure if Ranma was setting the pace and Ryoga was just using her head as a place to rest a hand or if Ryoga was making sure that Ranma’s face got fucked at the speed he wanted it to be.  
  
Akane got her answer when Ranma realized she was there. The redhead started to squeal and rock back and forth, like she wanted to stop. That _really_ made her breasts move in a very interesting way and Akane swallowed as she stared at the large, swaying mounds moving back and forth. Ranma’s legs were pressed too closely together for her to see down there but it was still nice to look at those wonderful thighs and what rested between them.  
  
Ryoga didn’t let Ranma stop, which Akane supposed answered the question about who was in charge here. He kept on pushing and pulling Ranma’s mouth up and down along his surprisingly thick cock. Akane was shocked at the size of it every time she saw it. She just couldn’t see how something that big could fit inside of her, though she was sure that a girl like _Ranma_ wouldn’t have any problems with it whatsoever.  
  
“Um, hi, Akane,” Ryoga said, sounding a bit tense and a bit embarrassed and a lot turned on. “Um, this is kind of a bad time.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Akane said, waving her hand as she lifted her eyes to stare at Ryoga. “Listen, you’re making a lot of noise and there’s other people in the house. Would you mind keeping it down?”  
  
“Of course, sorry,” Ryoga said, actually sounding sorry too. “Ranma was making some fuss and commotion at first, but I managed to shut her up.”  
  
Akane glanced down at Ranma. Yes, that sure seemed like a good way to stop her from making noise. Ranma was trying to say something right now, but Ryoga’s technique was good enough that Akane couldn’t figure out a bit of it. And she was sure that there wouldn’t be any sounds leaking into the other rooms.  
  
So there was no reason for Akane to stay in the bedroom, watching Ranma giving a blowjob to Ryoga. She could just leave and get back to her work. And she would, just as soon as… as soon as…  
  
As soon as she figured out what Ranma was trying to say to her. The redhead was making a _lot_ of muffled sounds as she stared at Akane, even as her head was pulled up and down along the shaft again and again. And Akane just couldn’t figure out what Ranma was trying to say.  
  
“Then… then I’ll be going,” Akane said, looking down at Ranma’s face as she swallowed Ryoga’s cock again and again. Was that a bulge Akane was seeing in Ranma’s neck every time Ryoga pulled her head forward? Akane thought that it was. “Just remember to keep it down.”  
  
“Will do,” Ryoga said with a firm nod. “And I’m sorry for causing you trouble, Akane.”  
  
Akane nodded as she slowly backed out of the room, remembering to open the door after pressing up against it for a few minutes. And she even closed the door once she was out in the hall, though it still made her feel a bit down to miss out on seeing Ranma looking like that.  
  
Akane let out a deep breath as she stared at the closed door. She could just barely hear some sounds coming from the other side now, but she was standing still, she was listening closely and she _knew_ what she was listening for. There was no way that her sisters or Dad would hear a thing if they came by.  
  
So… so Akane should go back to her room. She nodded, feeling red on her cheeks and marched off to her bedroom. There was a ton of stuff she needed to do today and she couldn’t spend it all thinking about what Ranma looked like as she gave a blowjob. Really, what a naughty girl.  
  
It was a good thing that Ryoga wasn’t willing to put up with it anymore and disciplined Ranma whenever she tried something like that. A very good thing.  
  


Maybe Akane…? Nope, nope, nope, that wasn’t a thought she was having.

  
*****  
*****

Akane stretched her limbs as she walked to the dojo. She was looking forward to a good, enjoyable workout, to get better and better. There was a small smile on her face as she pulled the dojo door open.  
  
And blinked. There were already two people in the dojo. And they were… not using the dojo for its intended purpose. Yes, that was one way to put it.  
  
Ranma was completely naked and flat on her back, and Ryoga was just as naked. Akane swallowed heavily as she stared. Ryoga’s back was facing towards Akane and she could see a very nice amount of muscle on him. His butt looked quite nice as well. And that led Akane’s gaze down a bit lower.  
  
To get a proper view, she would need to squat down. So Akane did so, not letting herself think about what she was doing. And then she could see Ryoga’s swinging sack and the way his thick dick was spearing into Ranma’s _cunt_ , pounding into it and making it open up around his shaft. Akane swallowed again, feeling a funny feeling inside of herself as she stared. That was a _really_ nice look.  
Akane was really tempted to stay right where she was, but she just _had_ to- start practicing. Yes. That was it. Not, this was important, _not_ get a different angle to look at the two of them with.  
  
Akane padded around the pair of them, catching Ryoga’s eye for a second. Then he went back to fucking Ranma.  
  
He was using enough force to make Ranma’s boobs jiggle back and forth as he slammed in and out of Ranma’s tight, wet pussy. Akane glanced down at them as they moved, then looked at Ranma’s face.  
  
The redhead was very red indeed. She was waving her hands back and forth as her mouth opened and closed. Akane swallowed heavily as she stared.  
  
“A-Akane!” Ranma finally managed to get out. “It’s not what it, oh, ah, it looks like! I’m, oh!”  
  
“Oh really?” Akane asked, stepping inside the dojo and closing the door behind her. “You’re not getting fucked by Ryoga? It looks like you are.” She lifted her eyes to stare at Ryoga. There was an enjoyably determined expression on his face as he pumped in and out of Ranma’s pussy. “Is this what it looks like, Ryoga?”  
  
“Yes,” Ryoga said, nodding his head with a bit of a jerking motion. “I just couldn’t stand the way Ranma was teasing me while wearing that,” he nodded at a pile of clothes off to the side, “and decided that she better see how much I liked watching her.”  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Akane said, standing over Ranma and looking down at her. Was the blush on Ranma’s cheeks even brighter now than it had been when Akane had stepped inside? She thought that it was. “Really, Ranma, won’t you ever learn to behave?”  
  
“It’s, you can’t believe, oh, oh, oh!” Ranma moaned in an increasingly high voice as her eyes rolled up in her head. That probably had something to do with how Ryoga’s finger was down between her lifted legs, rubbing at her clit. “Ryoga!”  
  
“You’re obviously enjoying this,” Akane said, “so I don’t want to hear any nonsense later on about this, understand, Ranma?” She looked at Ryoga. “And thank you for taking care of Ranma even after she spent so much time teasing you.”  
  
“Not, not a problem, Akane,” Ryoga said, lifting his fingers away from Ranma’s clit. “It can feel good to make Ranma feel good even as she’s making things up to me, you know?”  
  
Akane could see that. It still said nice things about Ryoga that he would try that with Ranma who could, after all, be _very_ irritating. And now… she really did need to get her katas done for the day. And even if Ranma and Ryoga were in here with her, they still needed to happen. So… so there wasn’t really anything Akane could do about them, right?  
  
“Would you mind scooting back a bit?” Akane asked, looking down at Ranma as she got stuffed with cock again and again and again. “I need some room to workout in here.”  
  
“Of course,” Ryoga said, grabbing Ranma’s hips and tugging her along the floor until he was up against one wall. Somehow, he still managed to keep on shoving his dick inside of Ranma’s pussy even as he did so. “Just let me know if Ranma’s still in your way.” He smiled and flicked a stiff nipple, making the entire breast shake back and forth. “I can take care of that, too.”  
  
“Thank you, Ryoga,” Akane said, starting her stretches. “Anyway, have a good time with Ranma and I’m sorry that she was teasing you like that.” She shook her head. “She just doesn’t know how to act like a proper girl, does she?”  
  
“No, but it’s alright,” Ryoga said, looking down at Ranma as she whimpered in lust. “I still have fun disciplining her anyway.”  
  
Akane nodded at that. Akane wouldn’t have minded seeing some more of this discipline. She had… a bunch of feelings for Ranma, some of them good, some of them bad, but she _really_ wouldn’t have minded Ranma learning a good lesson or two.  
  
Akane started working out, though she could tell that her heart wasn’t in it, not like normal. She spent _way_ more time glancing at the two other martial artists up against the side of the dojo. A joke came to her about marital arts but she couldn’t quite make it work. Especially since Ryoga and Ranma weren’t even married yet.  
  
Ranma was moaning a _lot_ as she got fucked. Akane would never admit to anyone under any circumstances, but she had made similar moans when her bedroom door was closed and she had a nice fantasy going about… stuff. Akane shook her head. Cumming while she was getting punished. Ranma really _was_ a pervert, wasn’t she?  
  
Well, pervert or not, Akane was glad that Ranma was at least willing to own up to her mistakes instead of trying to run away from them. That was better than she had expected from the gender-changing martial artist. She’d have to tell Ranma how proud Akane was of her. And, of course, if Ranma said something stupid or insulting (and she almost certainly would) then maybe Akane would have to come up with her own punishment for Ranma.  
  
Not like this punishment, but there had to be something similar that Akane could do. She swallowed and looked down at Ranma.  
  
Yes, a few ideas were coming to Akane already.

*****  
*****

Akane blinked as she saw Ryoga’s tent. She had no idea her… friend(?) was in town. She smiled and hurried over the vacant lot. There was no reason for Ryoga to have to spend the night camping out in a tent, not when the Tendo house was so large and it would be so easy to find room for Ryoga to stay.  
  
Akane was sure that Ranma would be interested in hearing that Ryoga was around, too. Akane told herself that she would just be letting Ranma know that his (or her, since she was spending more and more time as a she lately) rival was back in town. But there was also a certain heat in Akane’s belly as she thought about all the time she had seen Ranma and Ryoga together over the past few months.  
  
Well, there might be time to think about that later. Right now, Akane just leaned down and grabbed the zipper to the tent. In a single motion, she tugged it up and poked her head through.  
  
It seemed that Ranma had already learned that Ryoga was in the neighborhood. Her blue eyes got wide as she looked at Akane. Akane looked back at her. Then she looked up, past the swell of Ranma’s large rear and at Ryoga. Akane’s eyes lingered on Ryoga’s _excellent_ musculature before meeting Ryoga’s eyes.  
  
“Hi, Akane,” Ryoga said, grunting a bit as he pumped in and out of Ranma. “It’s nice to see you again!” He reached down and slapped Ranma’s rear. Even from this angle, Akane could see how it jiggled. She was sure that Ryoga got a lot better view of it. “Do you want to come in? I could make some tea or something.”  
  
“No, I’m good, thank you,” Akane said, squatting down in the tent’s entryway and looking at the pair of them. “I just wanted to say that I’m glad to see you back around here.” She looked down at Ranma. “And I see Ranma’s even more glad than I am.”  
  
“No, no, he, oh, he made me do this, Akane,” Ranma said in a quick, pleading voice that didn’t sound at _all_ believable.  
  
“Right,” Ryoga said with a grunt. “I made you come inside my tent and strip down while I was out taking a,” he glanced at Akane and blushed. “Uh, I mean, taking care of some business.” He coughed nervously. “That was all on you, Ranma.”  
  
Ranma whined at that and twitched but didn’t say anything. She just buried her head in her arms as she kept on getting fucked. Akane shook her head at the shameless display Ranma had put on. Really, trying to get Akane’s sympathy when she obviously wanted this _really_ badly. Did she think that Akane was going to fall for that?  
  
“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Ryoga?” Akane asked, kneeling down and looking at Ranma’s body. With Ranma’s face pressed down in her arms, Akane wasn’t able to see her boobs. But it was nice knowing that they were there. “I can cook something special for you.”  
  
It was sweet, seeing all the expressions that passed over Ryoga’s face at that. Akane couldn’t identify them all but she was still felt so _happy_ over getting such a nice reaction from her friend.  
  
“That would be lovely, Akane,” Ryoga said after a minute. “I’ll come there with Ranma once we’re done here.”  
  
“Will that take long?” Akane asked, looking down at Ranma, who was starting to make squeaking sounds. “I wouldn’t mind walking back home with the two of you.”  
  
“Um, maybe another ten minutes or so,” Ryoga said with a grunt as he started to pick up the pace. Ranma was getting jolted forward along the tent floor and was making those squeaking sounds at an even louder pitch now. “She’s feeling, well, really good around me.”  
  
“I don’t mind waiting that long,” Akane said, licking her dry lips as she stared down at Ranma and then up at Ryoga. “I wouldn’t want Ranma to try and pull some mean trick on you and get you lost without me around to guide you.”  
  
“That does sound like something she might pull,” Ryoga said, nodding and giving Ranma’s rear a firm slap. “And doesn’t that make you want to say sorry for trying it, Ranma?”  
  
“Ouch!” Ranma squeaked in a much girlier tone than Akane had ever heard her use before. “I wouldn’t try something like that, Ryoga!”  
  
Akane rolled her eyes at the bald-faced lie. That was _exactly_ the kind of thing that Ranma would try to do and all three of them knew it. She looked down at Ranma and wondered if she should be punished for lying. Maybe another spanking session? It looked like she was already getting fucked in the ass, though the angle wasn’t the best to tell if that was happening or not.  
  
Akane realized, all of a sudden, that she was _very_ turned on. There was a sense of arousal creeping through her entire body and she swallowed heavily as she felt it in every corner of her being. She shivered and licked her lips as she kept on staring at the couple in front of her.  
  
It wouldn’t be right to masturbate as she watched. Akane knew that. This was something between Ranma and Ryoga and they didn’t need her making it all weird. She could just… stay where she was and keep on looking and hope that the walk back home wouldn’t take too long and she could duck off for some… private time before getting started on dinner.  
  
“Ryoga,” Ranma moaned, sounding _very_ lewd indeed as she lifted her head up and stared at Akane. “Please, man, you’ve, ah, you’ve got to stop, you can’t, oh, can’t keep doing this in front of Ak-Ak-Akaneeeeee!”  
  
Was Ranma cumming? She _was_. Akane stared with her mouth hanging open as she looked at Ranma as an orgasm swept through the redhead. Ranma was shivering and shuddering and she was looking pretty cute as everything happened to her. Akane swallowed around a lump in her throat as she saw the orgasm that was sweeping through Ranma as Ryoga kept on fucking her. It may not have been the hottest thing Akane had ever seen but it certainly was the hottest thing she had seen this week.  
  
And Ranma had called out her name as she came. That made Akane feel nice and pleasant inside, as well. She felt a warm tinging in her chest to go with the warm tingling in her lower belly.   
  
“God, you wouldn’t believe,” Ryoga stopped to pant for breath before continuing in the same strained tone, “how _tight_ she gets when she cums. Even in the ass.”  
  
“She came from getting fucked in the ass?” Akane asked, blushing a bit at actually saying those lewd words. “I can’t believe that of you, Ranma.”  
  
Ranma just moaned. Her eyes were rolled up in her head and there was a bit of drool creeping out from her open mouth. She was well and truly out of it. Akane shook her head and stared down at Ranma.  
  
Akane was still feeling _really_ turned on. Her skin was tingling and she could feel how stiff her nipples were inside of her bra. The thought of getting the chance to… take care of what she was feeling was really strong.  
  
But could she really do that in front of these two? That just didn’t seem proper. But with how _horny_ Akane was feeling, feeling proper was becoming increasingly less important than actually getting to cum. She licked her lips and opened her mouth, trying to figure out how to put this.  
  
“Oh yes!” Ryoga moaned, his hands squeezing down on Ranma’s beautiful body. “Take it all, Ranma!”  
  
Akane swallowed again as she watched Ranma start to get filled up with cum. That had to be what Ryoga was doing to her, right? Cumming inside of Ranma because her perverted body had done a good enough job of getting a boy off, right?  
  
Akane was so entranced with watching that she didn’t even remember to ask Ryoga and Ranma if they would mind if she masturbated. Instead, she watched what Ryoga was doing to Ranma and how much the two of them were obviously enjoying it. Ranma was making little bubbling sounds as she got fucked and Ryoga had a big smile on his face.  
  
Even though Akane was feeling pretty turned on, she still felt glad for the both of them that they had gotten to feel like this. And who knew? There still might be time for her to take care of her own needs later on.

*****  
*****

Akane knew what was going on even before she looked around the corner. She knew that Ranma was around. She knew that Ryoga was around. So when she heard some sounds coming from behind the track and field equipment shed, Akane _knew_ what would be going on.  
  
She still looked, though. Just to… confirm that what she thought was going on was actually going on. And it was.  
  
Ranma was down on her knees, sucking Ryoga’s dick. She was doing a _really_ good job of it, too. Or at least a really enthusiastic job. For obvious reasons, Akane wasn’t able to tell how good a blowjob was herself.  
  
“Hey, Akane,” Ryoga said, looking up at her. “I thought that I’d see you around here.”  
  
“Hi, Ryoga, Ranma,” Akane said, glancing behind her and joining the two of them. “Any reason for this?”  
  
“I felt like getting my cock sucked and who could do a better job of that than Ranma?” Ryoga said with a shrug. “And I didn’t feel like waiting, either.”  
  
Akane nodded, looking down at Ranma. Her red pigtail was wrapped up in Ryoga’s hand and he was using it to push and pull her head up and down along his shaft. The two of them were going at a pretty fast clip, too. Ranma was making all sorts of sounds as she sucked on the cock. Her head was turned just enough to look at Akane, her eyes wide.  
  
Akane circled around the two of them, getting a better view of what was going on. She shivered at the thought of just how _sexy_ this was, seeing the two of them. Akane had to admit that she had been thinking more and more about Ranma and Ryoga together when she had her… private times. The things that Ranma would do to Ryoga were just so _hot_ and Akane liked seeing them a _lot_.  
  
And seeing it happen in the flesh was even better than just thinking about it later. Akane swallowed hard as she glanced over at Ryoga. He was glancing at her in between making sure that Ranma kept on giving him a good blowjob.  
  
“Um, Ryoga,” Akane said, feeling her cheeks heat. This was so _embarrassing_ but, well, if it worked… “Would you mind if, um, I,” Akane took a deep breath, “If I masturbated while you and Ranma are together like this?”  
  
“N-no, not at all!” Ryoga said quickly, his eyes getting wide as he looked at Akane. “That sounds, I mean, I never would- sure!”  
  
Ranma was saying something as well, her eyes wide as she squealed around the cock in her mouth. But given all the perverted things Akane had caught Ranma doing, she wasn’t going to listen to her fiancée telling her that Akane wasn’t allowed to have a good time herself.  
  
Akane glanced over her should again but there was still nobody there. Not that there should be, this late in the afternoon. Akane took another deep breath and started to touch herself, feeling a bit embarrassed as both Ranma and Ryoga looked at her but still doing it. It _did_ feel good, after all.  
  
“Um, don’t mind me,” Akane said, blushing red. “Just, um, keep on having fun with each other, okay?”  
  
“It’s always fun to use Ranma like this,” Ryoga said, looking down at Ranma as she kept on gagging on his cock as her head was pulled up and down along it. “I don’t know how anyone could ever get tired of this.” He sighed happily and patted the side of Ranma’s cheek. “Really, Akane, Ranma was made for taking cock.”  
  
Akane nodded. She could easily believe that. She just had to look at Ranma and see what the redhead was capable of doing. Especially since Ryoga had stripped Ranma of her clothing. Akane supposed that Ranma might have been the one to get herself naked and then Ryoga had use one of his bandannas to tie her hands together behind her back, but Akane preferred to think of it as Ryoga stripping Ranma.  
  
Ranma sure did look good like this. She was squatting, her legs widely separated. From this angle, Akane was able to look down and see Ranma’s wet pussy. Actually, she couldn’t tell if it really was wet, but, again, Akane liked to think that it was. She liked to think that Ranma was dripping wet as she sucked Ryoga’s cock, as she tried to make up for everything that she had done to tease and embarrass the poor boy.  
  
And there were her breasts, of course. Akane thought that there was nothing wrong with her own boobs but she had to admit that she _did_ like to see how Ranma’s much larger breasts swung back and forth whenever Ryoga was with her. There really was a _lot_ of jiggle and it was _really_ exciting to see, especially when there was absolutely nothing over them at all to get in the way.  
  
Akane couldn’t wait to see what Ranma looked like when she finally finished growing up. She _knew_ that her redheaded… whatever Ranma was to her wasn’t finished growing yet. When she had finally finished developing, oh, Akane just couldn’t _wait_ to see what she would look like. Even sexier than she was now, that was certain.  
  
Akane’s own hands were starting to move over her body. She tried to ignore the fact that Ryoga and Ranma were watching her and just focused on her own enjoyment. And seeing the two of them acting like this _was_ hot enough to get Akane really turned on as she toyed with her own body. She took a deep, shivering breath as she felt her pussy starting to leak, soaking into her panties.  
  
Akane pulled her dress up, blushing at the thought of revealing herself like _that_ but if Ranma was already naked then it wasn’t a big deal, right? And Akane needed to get some _direct_ stimulation. Her hand slid inside of her panties and she squeaked as she started to rub at herself. It felt _good_.  
  
As Akane masturbated, she made sure to keep on watching Ranma get her face fucked. She was getting pushed up and down along Ryoga’s dick, making all sorts of sounds as she swallowed the thick, long, hard cock again and again. It was _really_ hot to watch and Akane swallowed hard as she stared, seeing everything that was happening and loving it. The way Ranma was moaning was just so sweet.  
  
And- was she crying? Akane realized that she was. It wasn’t a lot of tears but Ranma was still starting to cry. That made Akane feel uncomfortable and she cleared her throat.  
  
“Um, Ryoga, should Ranma be doing that?” Akane asked, pointing down at her fiancée’s tear-stained cheeks. “If I’m making you two uncomfortable by being here…”  
  
“Huh?” Ryoga asked, looking down at Ranma. Then he smiled and shook his head. “No, there’s no problem. That’s just what happens when I shove my dick into Ranma’s throat like this. There’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
Akane shifted from side to side, still not quite sure. She looked at Ranma again, biting her lip.  
  
“If you want to check,” Ryoga said, still pulling Ranma’s head up and down along his dick, not giving her the chance to speak, “just touch her. You’ll be able to see that she’s enjoying this.”  
  
That thought sent a lightning bolt down Akane’s spine and exploded inside of her lower belly. She instantly got a lot more aroused and stared down at Ranma with wide, hungering eyes. She should do that, shouldn’t she? Just to make sure?  
  
Feeling a churning in her lower belly, Akane sank down to her knees. Ranma was looking at her with wide blue eyes and she was making gagging sounds around Ryoga’s cock. From this close to her, Akane could _really_ see how Ranma was sucking on Ryoga’s dick. She could even see the tip of Ranma’s tongue poking out as her lips were pulled up and down along the thick rod. Akane hesitated for a second and then reached forward, going down to Ranma’s breasts.  
  
They fit her hands very nicely and with plenty to spare. Akane swallowed, feeling her pussy pulsing and twitching and squeezed down. She could feel stiff nipples digging into the palms of her hands.  
  
Ranma moaned and pushed her chest forward against Akane’s hands. Her boobs were so big and so soft and so pleasant to touch. Akane shivered from head to toe as she squeezed down again. She was already convinced that Ranma was enjoying this but she wanted to make sure. There was still one other way to check.  
  
Akane left one hand on one of Ranma’s boobs and slid the other down along Ranma’s smooth belly. She quickly arrived in between Ranma’s widely spread thighs and pressed against her fiancée’s pussy.   
  
And it was _wet_. Wet wasn’t even the right word to describe it. Soaked, maybe, dripping, all sorts of words could be used to talk about how badly turned on Ranma was right now. Akane shivered as she rubbed at it, feeling the plump lower lips opening up and trying to suck her fingers inside of Ranma.  
  
For a moment, the thought came to Akane of spending some more time down there, making _sure_ that Ranma really was enjoying this properly as she sucked on Ryoga’s dick. Then the thought of _Ryoga_ watching her came back to Akane and shocked her.  
  
She quickly rose up and stepped back. Akane took a few deep breaths, blushing hard as she looked down at Ranma. Ranma was still crying a bit but now Akane knew that it was just a reaction to the rough facefucking she was getting and loving.  
  
“I’m convinced,” Akane said, using a great deal of willpower to keep her voice from trembling. “You were right, Ryoga, there’s nothing wrong going on here at all.”  
  
“Thanks, Akane,” Ryoga said with a nod. “Always, ah, nice to know that, ugh, Ranma’s…”  
  
Whatever Ryoga was trying to say remained a mystery. He didn’t say anything more after that and just kept on fucking Ranma’s face, staring down at the naked redhead with a big smile on his lips. Akane took that as permission to start masturbating again.  
  
And it felt so _good_ to touch herself. Akane shivered as her hands wandered over her body, pressing down on her own breasts and rubbing at her pussy. She was _horny_. And who wouldn’t be? Seeing Ranma and Ryoga like this was just so _hot_ and Akane was enjoying it so much. She kept on touching herself, pulling her dress up and her panties down to better pleasure herself. She felt a tingling sensation run through her body and kept on going.  
  
Akane thought that she was _close_. That it would just take a bit more to make her cum as she watched the shockingly hot blowjob in front of her.  
  
And Akane was right. Well before Ryoga came, Akane moaned, feeling her pussy squeezing down around her fingers. She was driven to her knees as the best orgasm of her life swept through her. Akane gasped as she saw stars flashing off and on in front of her as the pleasure screamed through her body like a live wire. It was _amazing_.  
  
Akane sagged downwards, panting and trying to get air into her burning lungs as she recovered from the pleasure she was feeling. She looked at Ranma and Ryoga. The two of them were still going hard, though they were also both looking at her with shocked expressions. Akane blushed and slammed her knees together.  
  
“Don’t look at me!” Akane said quickly, shaking her head back and forth. “Don’t you want to cum inside of Ranma’s mouth, Ryoga?”  
  
“Y-yeah, Akane,” Ryoga said, swallowing heavily and looking back at Ranma. “This won’t take long. I’m almost there already.”  
  
Akane shivered as she felt the warm afterglow spreading through her. That was _amazing_. Did Ranma get to feel something like that when she was with Ryoga? If so, then it was no wonder that the two of them got up to this sort of thing so often.  
  
And Akane wouldn’t mind if she saw it happen even more often.

*****  
*****

“Fuck, Ranma, I never get tired of these tits of yours,” Ryoga moaned as he loomed over Ranma. “They’re so soft and perfect.”  
  
Akane had to agree. She sat on the edge of the tub (both Ranma and Ryoga were keeping a good distance from the hot water), watching the two of have fun with each other. And she _loved_ that Ranma was flat on her back, with Ryoga squatting over her stomach and driving his dick in and out from between Ranma’s big, wonderful titties.  
  
Akane couldn’t decide if the best spot to watch what was happening was from the side where she could see Ryoga’s dick getting swallowed up by Ranma’s beautiful boobs or from the bottom, where she could see the semen dribbling out of Ranma’s pussy. Well, she was having a good time either way.  
  
Akane’s hand was in between her own thighs, rubbing at her pussy. She hadn’t slid inside yet, but she was still making herself feel really good.  
  
It had all started when Akane had discovered Ranma on her hands and knees out in the yard. She had been getting fucked of course and Akane just hadn’t been able to pull away, not even after giving the two of them a warning about being caught. And after watching Ryoga finish with Ranma, taking a bath just made sense, right?  
  
But now that they were in the bathroom, Akane wasn’t at all surprised that Ryoga had wanted to go for another round. Even Akane had noticed how distracting Ranma’s boobs had been as they had bounced around as she had watched. And it must be much worse for a boy. As soon as Akane had seen how Ryoga was suffering from the erection inside of his pants, she had suggested that Ranma could take care of it.  
  
And boy, was she doing a good job of it. Ranma looked _great_ , flat on her back and weakly moaning as she pushed her boobs together to form a tight enough tunnel for Ryoga to fuck.  
  
“Come on,” Ranma weakly moaned. “Can’t you just jack off like a normal guy, Ryoga?”  
  
“Why would I do that when I have you?” Ryoga asked with a grunt as he pumped in and out of Ranma’s big boobs. “Even your hand feels better than mine.” He grinned as he looked Ranma’s body over. “And there are way better options to use than your hands.”  
  
Ranma made some more grumbling sounds at that but both Ryoga and Akane ignored her. Akane was quite certain that no matter what Ranma _said_ , she was actually really enjoying this. It was just so obvious. Why, Ryoga had been forced to gag her out in the yard because of how much noise she had been making.  
  
Akane was as naked as Ryoga and Ranma. She was kind of glad and kind of upset that Ryoga hadn’t looked at her as much as he had looked at Ranma. Akane _liked_ the focus to be on those two. It was… better that way, though Akane wasn’t certain how best to describe it as better. The important thing was that she got to have a good time, Ranma got to have a good time (though she was still working off a long list of ways she had hurt Ryoga) and Ryoga was having a good time, all with the main focus being on the two of them. Akane could just watch and that was a good enough time for her.  
  
Akane’s fingers were stroking her nipple. She wondered what it felt like to have a dick in between her breasts but there was _no_ way that she was ever going to ask something like that. Just thinking about it was enough for her. As for trying it out? Not the slightest chance of that _ever_ happening. No way, no how.  
  
Ranma was making some squeaking sounds as she got her boobs fucked. Ryoga was helping her make those sounds, since his hands were wandering all over her upper body in a really erotic way. Ranma’s boobs were big enough to both let her push them together to make for a better tunnel to fuck and to let Ryoga touch them. Even grope them.  
  
Akane shivered as she saw how Ryoga was touching Ranma. He was making it look so _hot_ and sexy. Akane swallowed heavily as she saw the look in Ranma’s eyes. Her fiancée was just so _sexy_ when she was like this.  
  
Akane slid a finger inside of her pussy. It felt _nice_ to do that and she took a deep breath, feeling her finger moving back and forth inside of her. That was _such_ a nice feeling and she wanted even more. She wanted to feel even _better_. So Akane added a second finger.  
  
That was probably as much as she could possibly take. Akane wasn’t some slut like Ranma, who could take Ryoga’s entire cock in holes that were never supposed to get fucked. And Akane certainly wasn’t the type of woman to cum from getting fucked there, again unlike Ranma. Two fingers and maybe that toy that Kasumi had obliquely hinted at a few days ago were enough for her.  
  
“I hope that Ranma has been treating you the way she should,” Akane said, her voice a lustful moan as she kept on playing with herself. “She hasn’t been a jerk to you like she normally is, right?”  
  
“No, weirdly enough,” Ryoga said, patting the side of Ranma’s cheek. “She’s actually been pretty well-behaved.” He laughed. “Of course, I make she gets a good hard spanking every single morning, just to remind her of what could happen if she acts up.”  
  
Akane nodded. She hadn’t known that. She wondered what it would be like to watch it. Ranma did have a very nice ass, after all, in addition to everything else that was so good and tempting about her body. It would probably be nice to watch it jiggle back and forth underneath Ryoga’s hand as he made sure that Ranma learned her daily lesson.  
  
“And you, Ranma?” Akane asked. “You’re not playing any nasty tricks on Ryoga like you do, are you?”  
  
“N-no, Akane,” Ranma whined as she avoided looking at Akane. “I’m not doing anything like that.”  
  
“That’s good,” Akane said with a contented sigh as she looked down at the two of them.  
  
She liked Ryoga and Ranma could be charming on her better days. She liked to think that the two of them could get along. Of course, if they didn’t and Ryoga needed to punish Ranma, that was still pretty hot and could get Akane nice and excited over the idea of Ranma getting… well, Akane had a lot of things come to mind that could be done to Ranma.  
  
Akane hummed in satisfaction as she rubbed her clit. It felt _really_ nice and she shivered, feeling the lust building up and up inside of her. She moaned softly and kept on going, feeling the pleasure running through her from head to toe. It just felt so _good_ and there was no way that she could stop masturbating as she watched Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
Akane didn’t think that she would want to be in Ranma’s place. Especially not with the punishments being dished out that she wouldn’t deserve. And she didn’t want to be in Ryoga’s place, either, not even if she somehow had a dick. No, just sitting here, watching the two of them. That was the place to be. Getting to look at the two of them as they drew closer together and as Ranma’s perverted body was bent in all kinds of ways.  
  
Ryoga was really going fast, pumping his cock in and out of Ranma’s large, fat tits. It was interesting to watch and Akane found herself leaning forward, soaking up every detail as she watched Ranma use those oversized boobies to make Ryoga feel good.   
  
“Don’t you think,” Akane said after a moment, “don’t you think that Ranma should be able to lick the tip of your… rod, Ryoga? Even while she’s using her boobs?”  
  
“Now that you mention it,” Ryoga said with a grunt, looking down at Ranma, “I think you’re right. Well, Ranma? Get to it.”  
  
“Why do you always make me suck your cock?” Ranma whined, pouting cutely as she looked up at him.  
  
“Because you whine way less when you’re filled up,” Ryoga said with a smirk. “Now get sucking.”  
  
Ranma still held out for a minute, before Ryoga stroked her nipples. That made her gasp and her mouth fell open. And that proved to be quite the mistake, since the head of his dick slipped into Ranma’s mouth.  
  
Akane shivered at how _hot_ Ranma looked when she sucked cock. The expression on her face, the way Ranma’s plump lips were wrapped around it, the look in her eyes, it was all _really_ hot. Akane picked up the pace, even as Ryoga started fucking both Ranma’s mouth and her tits.  
  
“Oh, this was a good idea, Akane,” Ryoga said with a smile at her that made the black-haired girl blush and nod. “Ranma’s gotten _really_ good at giving me blowjobs and her tits are, well…”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Akane said, glancing at Ranma’s large tits again. She leaned forward, realizing that she could actually see Ranma’s fingers digging into her boobs. “They’re nice.”  
  
“It’s the perfect combination,” Ryoga said with a happy sigh as he kept on pounding in and out of Ranma’s body. “She’s such a good girl.”  
  
Ranma tried to say something about that but Akane didn’t have the slightest clue what. The dick was just too big inside of Ranma’s mouth for her to have a prayer of understanding anything she was saying. And really, did Akane _need_ to know what Ranma was saying?  
  
No, she just needed to keep on enjoying the stacked, beautiful redhead getting fucked and used. That really was more than enough for anyone, when you came down to it. Akane shivered from head to toe and kept on watching, enjoying the sight of Ranma twitching back and forth as she got played with and used. It was just so _hot_ and Akane knew that she was going to cum soon.  
  
Just like Ryoga had already cum. And Ranma had cum twice, for that matter, back out on the lawn. There hadn’t been any way for her to disguise what she had done, not when Akane had gotten so good at recognizing the signs in the redhead. Nope, Ranma was enjoying this, no matter how much she might grumble and complain. But her body told a different story and that was what Akane would listen to.  
  
Shivering, Akane kept up the pace, rubbing at her pussy. She was almost there. It was just going to take a little bit more and then she would cum. And Ryoga just needed a little bit more too. And Ranma? Well, she might not get to cum from all of this. But Akane was fine with the idea of watching Ranma masturbate in front of her to work off the lust that had built up inside of her. Akane was _really_ fine with that.  
  
Smiling, Akane threw her head back and kept on working. She was really, really close now. Just a little bit more.  
  
And what would they do then? Akane had no idea but she was sure that it would be fun to find out.


End file.
